


Yes, Tom - Chapter 9

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Series: Yes, Tom [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Roughness, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	Yes, Tom - Chapter 9

I woke up later that afternoon, a little disoriented, but Tom was right next to me. 

"Elizabeth? Hello, beautiful. You alright?" His voice was soft and calm, his eyes full of love and concern. He played with my hair, twirling it back around my ears, curling it around his fingers.

"Yeah, I mean I think so." I was still on my stomach, so I pushed myself up and tried to sit, but it hurt too much so I settled for my side. "That was… _wow_ … unbelievable… and strange. Sort of cathartic. I don't know I'm a little…" 

"It's okay, just relax." He laid down on his side, facing me, and held my hand to his chest. "I know we talked about the possibility, but… that was just amazing, darling. I checked on you, and you were okay. I felt… I can't even describe it." Moving closer to me, he kissed my forehead. 

"It was… I don't know. It was incredible in a way, but terrifying as well. I felt… well, I didn't really feel. But all I did was feel, does that make sense?"

"A little bit."

"I mean, I guess I just didn't think it would really happen." I paused, staring down at our fingers, intertwined. 

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel more like myself. I am really sore, though. Do you think you could get me some ibuprofen? There's some in the bathroom I think next to my makeup case." 

"Of course, darling. Anything for you." He kissed me on the lips, lingering there for just a moment before getting up.

 

I was still out of it, but the more time went by the better I felt. Tom and I stayed in bed the rest of the day. He read to me, and helped me to the bathroom when I needed it and massaged my shoulders. It was really nice, to be able to spend time with him. Lately, we had only really had time for work and sex. Or that's all we did, anyway.

As we got ready to go to sleep for the night, Tom took my face in his hands. "I love you so much, Elizabeth. That was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me. _You_ are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. Or about myself."

I shifted my glance nervously downward. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, darling, you don't have to be nervous to talk to me." 

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What is it that you love about me?"

His face tensed up, and his eyes narrowed just a little, his brow furrowing. "You think I only love you because of sex…" 

I shivered, my nerves on edge, and my face fell. I had to know. I had to know for my own peace of mind. "It's not just that, it's just everything…" 

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry. I thought I made it clear, but I guess lately I have not done that." He paused for a second, but when he saw me looking at him expectantly, he began to speak quickly, like he had a time limit and he needed to say everything before it was over. "Elizabeth, I love you. I love your strengths and your weaknesses both. I love your dry sense of humor, and your ability to smile even when you're so nervous inside. I love that you seem so unsure of yourself, despite how much you've accomplished and how brave you are. I love how intelligent you are. I love that you enjoy being in England but still are utterly American. And yes, I love the way you let me in so far and let me pull you apart and trust that I'll be there to help you come back together. I love that you make me a better person, because without you I didn't know how to be happy."

By the time he finished, I was crying silently, and I knew I loved him no matter what. I could figure out everything else. I'd never felt so loved, so safe, so complete. Each thing we both were missing the other had. We fit like puzzle pieces. And that was the most incredible feeling. I felt exalted.

"But I worry. I worry that you aren't happy, and I…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.  

"I'm happy, Tom, I am. I love you. But… please don't get angry with me."

"What?" His voice so soft and warm. "Tell me, please…" 

"You've been so possessive ever since we went public with our relationship. It scares me, Tom. It really scares the shit out of me. I'm sorry, please don't get mad."

"I'm not going to get mad about your feelings, sweetheart, okay?" I nodded, but my eyes still didn't meet his. He took a deep breath. "Is that why you went to see Chris this morning?" 

_What the fuck?_  

"Tom… that's… " 

"Look, I'm not mad, I just…"

"That's not the point at all. How do you even know?" _Unbelievable._ I knew there was no chance in hell Chris told him. There was only one way Tom found out. Suddenly every perfect thing he had said disintegrated under the weight of his controlling bullshit.

"How can you turn this back on me? You're being defensive but you're the one who lied." His eyes turned flat, his lips pursed.

"Did you look at my phone?" He didn't answer. He just sat there, the irritation on his face matched only by my own. "I can't have you do that. I can't have you control everything. This is exactly what I'm talking about. It's too much. Tom, you have to stop." 

Staring at me, his head shaking almost imperceptibly, his jaw clenched.  

I reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm worried. Okay? Please forgive me. You can punish me later for lying to you if you want, but you can't invade my privacy like that. I have to have some things that are still… only mine. Can you do that? Are you capable of that?"

He looked away, then he nodded silently. "So no looking at my phone, no looking at my laptop, you have to just trust me."

"If that's what you need, then I have no choice really."

"That's not… I need you to understand more than I need you to accept it." I put my hand against his cheek, but he still wouldn't look at me. "Tom, I've given you everything. I follow your rules, happily. Because I love you. I've asked you for very little. I can't lose myself. I have to be my own person. Why would you want me otherwise? You said if it were easy, it wouldn't mean anything. Did you really mean that?"

Finally he looked up at me, his eyes, those beautiful turquoise eyes, so sad and so desperate. "Yes, I meant it."

"Then can't you see why this is so important, not only to me but to you as well?"  

His eyes stayed locked on mine until finally he said it. "You're right. I'm sorry. I understand." His voice was soft, somewhat resigned, but he didn't look angry. I hoped he wasn't. I hoped upon hope that he wasn't doing this to appease me. 

"Forgive me, please. I am so sorry I lied to you." I kissed him, my lips gently brushing against his, begging him to absolve me, begging him to return the kiss.

"Of course I forgive you, Elizabeth, I love you," his lips parted, and his tongue found mine. I found solace in his kiss, and I prayed he really meant it. We fell asleep together, still somewhat apart.

 

The next week the shoot was moving to Iceland. We were supposed to leave on Monday morning. However, while Tom was in his room getting showered and packed, I received a call from my boss at Marvel, asking me for a favor. Apparently, Chris Hemsworth's assistant was very ill, and they asked if I could stay in England a couple of days extra to help him out. Since Tom would be traveling, and wasn't very busy the first full day there, they thought he could be without me since there would be production assistants to help him. Obviously, I agreed. I didn't think it was my place to say no, since Marvel was still technically my employer. 

Tom was furious.

"Tom, really, it's not that big of a deal." I tried to calm him down, not wanting him to miss his flight.

"Yes it is! Please, you have to go with me." So anxious, pleading with me. He looked pathetic.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I can't. But it's only two days." I felt terrible. I assumed he'd be upset, but not like this. 

"Two days with Chris," he mumbled under his breath.

"Is that what this is about? Are you jealous? Or are you still mad about the other day?" He was all over the map. He had never been like this. So over-reactive. So emotional.

"I'm not jealous!" The defensiveness belying so obviously the truth. He turned, pointing at me. "Why didn't you at least ask me first? They didn't ask me, and you didn't ask me. Why am I the least important person in this situation?" His face gradually reddened, his voice growing louder, gesturing in my face. Tom was supposed to leave in an hour and a half, and he wanted to throw a tantrum. 

"How am I supposed to ask you? Marvel is technically my employer, honey, not you. Please calm down." I tried to lower my voice, soften my eyes, tried to take his hand, but he snatched it away from me.

"Don't bloody patronize me." 

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to…"

"Well I'm calling them. This is ridiculous." He stormed into the living room to grab his phone, and I followed behind him. "You're going with me. That's it."

"Stop, Tom. Please, you'll embarrass me. I already said I would do it…"

"I'll _embarrass_ you? What the fuck does that mean?" He lost all interest in the phone call the second I said that, spinning back around, his eyes narrowed slits. 

"I didn't mean that, I just meant…" Grabbing me by the arms he shoved me up against the wall, his breath against my cheek. I froze, my mind paralyzed. He had never lashed out at me like that before. He always stopped first, pausing to say my name or leaving the room to gather his thoughts. That way it was more… controlled. Safer. But then he did something I did not expect at all. He dropped to his knees, curling his arms around my waist, and began to cry. 

"Please don't make me go alone…" His voice cracked, as he clutched at me, his tears already soaking through the thin fabric of my blouse.

"I…" I peeled his arms from me and sank to the floor, trying to find words but I didn't even have the thoughts. "Tom, it's okay. It's only two days… why are you so upset over this?"

He didn't answer me, but his eyes locked on mine and he kissed me, passionately, his mouth searching for solace. Seizing me by the waist, Tom pulled me on top of him, and I wrapped my legs around him. "Tom," I begged him, "please tell me what's wrong."

He craved control so desperately. His self-esteem hinged on it. Without that reassurance, he became a mess. So insecure. The more I relinquished, the stronger he became. I just wasn't sure if I could do it. This outburst was making me doubt everything. We'd only been dating two months? Not even two. His mood swings were getting worse and the possessiveness… I mean, jealous of Chris? One of his closest friends, happily married. It didn't make any sense. He was still upset about the other day and this just exacerbated everything.

He pressed his lips to mine, his tongue possessing my mouth, blindly urgent. "Tom," I held his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. He looked… pitiful. " I love you, but you know the shoot is going to end, right? You know we will have to be apart at some point, right?"

Tom looked down. He looked defeated. It was unnerving. "I've just never been able to… be myself. I don't want to have to live that way again. You make me feel…" His eyes met mine, so clear, I thought I would drown in them, just float away. "You make me _feel_." 

I understood. That was one thing I did understand. Any other lover I'd ever had. Any other relationship. It didn't fit. Not like this. But it was so much more difficult, so much more work. I felt in constant  turmoil.

"I love you. It will be okay, I promise. Okay?" He nodded silently, looking like a little child, pouting. I kissed him softly, gently beseeching him to just trust. He seemed to be so terrified of trust. "You know what would make you feel better…" I slid my hands under his shirt, my fingers just slipping under the waistband of his pants. Finally he kissed me back, gradually becoming more aggressive, his mouth seizing mine.  

"Come on," his voice breathless as he took my hand and led me back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, pausing for a few seconds to gaze into my eyes. I had never felt so connected to him than I did at that moment. "Lie on my lap, darling."

I adjusted myself over his legs, already excited. We hadn't had sex since Saturday, which was pretty much the longest we'd ever gone. He flipped my skirt up and pulled my panties off, then rubbed his hand in little circles over each buttock. 

"Are you still sore, sweetheart?" My ass was bruised terribly, but the pain had faded. 

"A little, but it's not bad." Or so I thought. 

"Okay. Are you ready?"  

"Yes, Tom," He hadn't started and I could already feel his excitement. But then I was beyond ready as well, my back arching anxiously as I waited for him to begin. Those hands, those huge hands, those long slender fingers, it felt incredible as they caressed the curve of my ass. But nothing could compare to that smack. The sting of flesh on flesh. It was different. Much more sexual, for me. Tom enjoyed the belt and his brand new riding crop, but I just wanted his hand against my ass, spanking me like I was a naughty schoolgirl. Nothing could compare. Especially lying across his lap, his erection pressed into me, feeling his cock quiver each time he made contact. Pure, utter ecstasy. 

"I want you to count for me darling. I'm going to do five on each side, understood?"

"Yes, Tom," I agreed, completely enthusiastic, aching for him to touch me.

The first one was almost too much. I was expecting it not to hurt I guess, since it had been a couple of days since everything happened. But it was terrible. I guess I was still more tender than I realized. "One," I grimaced, tensing up. 

The next one was worse, and I gasped, then managed in a cracked voice, "Two…"

Sensing my discomfort, Tom purred sweetly, "It's okay, sweetheart, you can cry. It's alright." He continued unabated though, neither harder nor softer. Each time I yelped, then cried out the number, until finally we arrived at ten and my whole body relaxed, soothed from the rush of endorphins.  

"Darling, can you get on top of me?" Nodding, I slipped off of his lap as he laid back on the bed, his feet still on the floor. I straddled him, kneeling, as he undid his pants and pulled his cock free. Our eyes met as he placed himself just into my slit. "Oh fuck, you're so wet…"

"You do this to me, Tom. You do. Nobody else. Ever." I grasped his shaft and lowered myself onto him, then found his eyes again. He thrust into me as I ground my hips down to meet him, aching for his cock to go deeper, to be further inside me than ever before. I wanted him to penetrate my soul. I wanted him to believe in me. Trust me.

He grabbed my wrists, twisting my arms behind my back and holding them at the small of my back, my breasts bobbing with each undulation as we pushed against each other, never breaking eye contact. I lifted myself onto my knees, then dropped back down again, tensing my muscles around his length, watching his lips part, little groans slipping from his tongue each time.

"Elizabeth…" His voice was like warm honey dripping from his mouth, "oh god, Elizabeth…." The words just hung there, suspended, caught between us. Taking my wrists into one hand, leaving his other hand free, he reached down and began to stroke my clitoris, his tongue sneaking out, keeping rhythm against his upper lip. "Don't close your eyes," he demanded. "Don't look away." 

"Oh god, Tom, I can't..." I whined, trying to train my eyes on his but so desperate for release I could hardly bear it. It had been so long. My ass burning, my clitoris throbbing, his cock buried inside me, everything hummed. My orgasm kept flitting around, teasing me, approaching then retreating. "Please… don't… stop…" the final word formed and it finally took me in an explosion of sensation, my peripheral vision melting into a blurry watercolor, and the only thing I could see were Tom's eyes.

"Yes, there you are, Elizabeth, oh god…" his mouth agape, but his eyes open, as the orgasm took control of his body. Tom loosened the grip around my wrists and I collapsed onto him, our chests heaving together, our bodies united in breathless bliss. We shared each exhalation, our lips close but not quite touching. "I love you Elizabeth." 

"I love you, too. You can trust me. Okay? You have to trust me."

"I do…" His eyes shifted to the side. He said this a lot, that he really did trust me, that he wouldn't have let me in if he didn't. But we both knew there was more to trust than that. "I mean, I'm trying. I really am."

"I know, Tom. I am too." He wrapped his arms around me, his hands curling about my form, skin upon skin, his softening cock still inside me. _This. This makes it all worthwhile_. 


End file.
